


3 historias

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Estas son solo 3 historias que no son una exacta continuación de la otra.
Relationships: Netherlands/Taiwan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	1. Ventana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars ha esperado a su hermana en el auto por varios minutos. Ya se ha puesto de malas, además hace calor, aunque el día siempre puede mejorar.

Era una mañana calurosa y Lars seguía esperando en el auto. Miró su teléfono. Habían pasado ya 15 minutos desde que su hermana le había pedido que la esperara. Ella y su amiga iban a recuperar su suéter olvidado en una de las tiendas del centro comercial. Lars aceptó de mala gana y la dejó irse. Pero cuando notó que pasaron otros 10 minutos, pensó que seguramente no sabía en cuál tienda lo había dejado. Cómo si no tuviera más ropa en casa, se dijo enojado, además, hacía demasiado calor para ponerse suéter. 

Eso de volverse el chofer de sus hermanos ya no le estaba gustando. Cuando no era acompañar a Henri al dentista, era llevar a Emma al lugar donde quedaba con sus amigas. Tampoco era que le exigieran, pero cada vez que protestaba sus padres le daban el eterno sermón de hacer el bien, pues era su deber como hermano mayor el ver por los más jóvenes. Giró los ojos al pensar en eso, pero por esa parte suponía que tenían razón y quizá si era mejor cuidar de ellos en lugar de confiárselos a alguno de sus amigos sin miedo al peligro y mala fama de conductor.

Pero una cosa era proporcionarles transporte y otra esperar por casi media hora. Justo en ese momento, el calor aumentó y estuvo a punto de abrir la ventanilla cuando una chica se detuvo a su lado. Él iba a preguntarle qué quería, hasta que ella sacó un labial de su bolso y comenzó a aplicárselo. Lo puso delicadamente de un lado al otro y luego apretó los labios para volver a abrirlos haciendo un _pop_ con su boca. Él se indignó al pensar que ella no había tenido ningún reparo en usar la ventanilla como espejo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era eso. Claro, ella pensaba que no había nadie dentro del auto. Considerando que existían esos humillantes videos donde una chica es atrapada y puesta en ridículo por este tipo de incidentes, tal vez era mejor pretender que el auto estaba vacío y dejarla en paz.

Lars trató de ignorarla, pero siguió observándola mientras ella se arreglaba la flor que adornaba su larga cabellera castaña, después se echó el cabello hacia atrás, en un movimiento que a él le pareció demasiado coqueto, y se admiró desde diferentes ángulos. Lars tuvo que admitir que era una chica bastante bonita, así que por un momento se quedó como hipnotizado por ese dulce rostro. De repente el encanto se rompió cuando ella contestó una llamada e hizo unas muecas como imitando a su interlocutor. Lars no pudo evitar reírse e intentó en vano callarse tapándose la boca con ambas manos, hasta que jaló tanto aire que emitió unos sonoros resoplidos.

En ese momento ella colgó y se acercó a la ventanilla, mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido y acto seguido, acercó su mano titubeante y golpeó el cristal con sus nudillos. Lars se puso nervioso, pero abrió la ventanilla al instante. Ambos se miraron por unos incómodos segundos y ella se quedó sorprendida. Había hecho el ridículo delante de un tipo bastante apuesto.

“Lo lamento, no sabía que estabas ahí” dijo cubriéndose la cara roja de vergüenza. Disculpándose mil veces.

“No… no es tu culpa, yo dejé que lo hicieras. Pude haberlo evitado” contestó, sintiéndose un poco culpable por ponerla en ridículo, cuando él había tratado de hacer lo contrario.

Luego ella se descubrió el rostro, para hacerle frente. Entrecerró los ojos y lo miró acusadoramente, poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

“¿Entonces lo hiciste porque estabas riéndote de mí? No me habrás grabado ¿o sí?” preguntó indignada.

“¡P-po-por supuesto que no!” balbuceó él, mostrándole las palmas de las manos vacías.

“En ese caso, sigues siendo malo, mínimo hubieras tocado el claxon” dijo ella, haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos.

“Lo sé, pero de todas formas ¿Quién se pone a hacer gestos mientras atiende una llamada? ¿Acostumbras a hacer eso seguido?” replicó él, mirando hacia otro lado con desdén.

Ella se encogió de hombros. No era eso, su hermano mayor le había marcado, recordándole por milésima vez que lo que debía comprarle, fue algo sin pensar. Luego ella agregó con cierta picardía en la mirada. “Y supongo que tu costumbre es hacer como un cochinito mientras te ríes”.

Él se puso rojo hasta las orejas y frunció el ceño. Era por eso que su risa siempre le había parecido desagradable. No era como si fuera un tipo alegre de todas formas y esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se reía tan fuerte. Si solo ella no hubiera hecho esas muecas, ahora estaría tranquilo, aunque todavía esperando a su hermana y a su amiga. La chica volvió a sonreír.

“Aunque creo que eso fue algo tierno” admitió.

“Si tú lo dices…” dijo él todavía más avergonzado, pero ocultándolo con una cara disgustada.

“Bueno, será mejor que me vaya debo hacer unas compras. Por cierto, me llamo Mei” dijo estirando su mano para estrechar la de él.

“Soy Lars” contestó él, correspondiendo a su saludo y estrechando su larga mano contra la pequeña y delicada mano de ella.

“Gusto en conocerte. Me voy a hacer muecas a otro lado” dijo riéndose.

Ella lo soltó y dio la vuelta para marcharse. Él se quedó ahí, mirándola alejarse, pensando que le hubiera gustado seguir conversando y saber más de ella. Aunque no supo si estaría bien seguirla, no quería molestarla luego de ese penoso encuentro. Entonces la vio regresar, y con cierta timidez le preguntó.

“Oye ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo? Hace mucho calor y quisiera disculparme por el malentendido”.

“Sí, claro”, replicó él sin titubear.

Mei sonrió y así ambos se dirigieron a comprar un helado. Mientras buscaban una mesa en la heladería, vio a su hermana muy quitada de la pena charlando y comiendo un helado con algunos amigos. Entonces comprendió por qué tardaba tanto, pero no estaba enojado, porque ahora él también tenía compañía.


	2. Apasionada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella es apasionada, él lo sabe, pero ¿cómo lidiar con eso?

Al salir del cine, Lars y Mei caminaron por las calles todavía abarrotadas de gente, entraron a un café y eligieron una mesa. Ella estaba contenta, desde hacía varias semanas le había comentado a Lars que quería ver una película y él aceptó acompañarla desde la primera vez que se lo mencionó. Mientras esperaban sus órdenes ella hablaba de todos los detalles, desde la animación hasta el doblaje de dicha cinta. Lars sabía que cada uno de esos puntos era muy importante para ella.

Mei lo contaba todo con tanta pasión que él no tuvo ganas de hacer nada más que escucharla y mirarla. No perdía detalle de ninguno de sus gestos y palabras, los movimientos de sus manos, ese brillo especial en sus ojos, el rubor de sus mejillas y, sobre todo, su dulce sonrisa. Se veía satisfecha porque todas sus expectativas habían sido cumplidas.

“¡Ya tengo ganas de hacer un fanart!” expresó emocionada mientras degustaba con deleite su rebanada de pastel y hacía ese bailecito en su asiento de cuando comía algo rico.

Era una escena demasiado adorable. En ese momento, Lars quiso decirle algo, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera para demostrarle que estaba feliz por ella, pero en lugar de eso, las palabras lo abandonaron y sintió que la emoción lo invadía y se le acumulaba en la garganta. Al principio, fingió que tosía, luego se cubrió la boca con el interior de su codo y sin poder aguantar más, comenzó a reírse. Al verlo, a Mei se le ensombreció el semblante.

“¿De qué te ríes? No te burles de mí” le pidió avergonzada, sonrojándose.

Lars trató de calmarse, no era que se estuviera riendo a carcajadas, era más bien una risa nerviosa e incontrolable, sentía que su cara se tornaba roja y que hacía mucho calor. Volvió a toser para aclararse la garganta y callarse de una vez. Mei bajó la vista mientras picaba un trozo de fresa con el tenedor. Más que molesta, parecía decepcionada, y sobre todo, triste. Pasaron varios minutos para que él se pudiera tranquilizar.

“Mei, perdóname. No me estaba burlando de ti, te lo juro” dijo con suavidad.

Mei lo miró interrogante, cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja. Aunque sabía que el sentido del humor de Lars no incluía burlarse de otros y mucho menos de ella. Eso era cierto. Sin embargo, desde hacía tiempo tenía sus sospechas de que pedirle que viera películas animadas o dramas con ella, lo estaba molestando. Al juzgar por la poca atención que les prestaba, probablemente pensaba que eran tonterías infantiles. Entonces, se sintió ridícula por contarle todo eso como si fuera la gran cosa. 

La realidad era diferente. A él no le irritaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, se alegraba de que ella lo hiciera participe de sus intereses, que fuese transparente y no pretendiera ser quien no era solo por complacerlo. Le gustaba que fuera honesta acerca de lo que le agradaba y lo que no. Era increíble verla y escucharla hablar de algo que le apasionaba, eso lo enamoraba cada vez más de ella. Además, Mei leía los libros que le recomendaba con verdadero interés, lo apoyaba al leer sus escritos y lo animaba a continuar.

Se sintió tonto por reírse, en su lugar, hubiera querido abrazarla y besarla varias veces, decirle que le daba gusto y estaba ansioso por ver su trabajo, pero él no sabía cómo lidiar con esa ternura que ella le inspiraba. Le resultaba difícil reaccionar, era demasiado torpe y tosco como para hacer algo al respecto. A veces le pellizcaba suavemente las mejillas o la abrazaba por mucho rato hasta que ella protestaba porque necesitaba respirar.

En esta ocasión se le había ocurrido reírse, como si alguien pudiera tomar eso como una buena reacción, especialmente cuando se está tan emocionado como ella lo estaba. No volvieron a hablar, terminaron sus dulces, pagaron y él la acompañó a su casa. Ella caminaba un poco alejada de él, todavía sin dirigirse la palabra. El silencio era incómodo y la tensión empezaba a hacerse cada vez más notoria. Lars quiso arreglar el malentendido antes de que pudiera empeorar. Entonces se detuvo.

“Lo que dije antes fue en serio, no me reía de ti. Es solo que me hace muy feliz verte así, apasionada por algo…” admitió.

Mei también se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

“Pero me pones nervioso y no sé cómo reaccionar o qué decirte” continuó él.

“¿De verdad?” preguntó Mei.

Él asintió. “¿Por qué me burlaría de ti por estar entusiasmada?” dijo, acercándose y poniéndole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Ella desvió la vista, igualmente apenada. Luego suspiró.

“No, está bien. Ya sé que tú nunca te burlarías así de mí, lo tomé a mal. Perdóname tú también, yo siempre insisto en que veas estas cosas conmigo sin siquiera preguntarte primero” dijo ella, abrazándolo y escondiendo su cara en el pecho de él.

“Me gusta que lo hagas” contestó, rodeándola con sus brazos. “Ya te lo dije, me gusta que seas apasionada”.

Ella se separó para verlo a los ojos. Él esbozó una sonrisa y se agachó para darle un beso. Siguieron caminando, él rodeando sus hombros con un brazo y ella rodeando su cintura con el suyo. Seguían conversando y sintiéndose felices mientras caía la tarde.


	3. Cuidando de ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei quiere cuidar a Lars, pero es difícil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me costó algo de tiempo terminar esta historia, quería algo doméstico para esta ocasión.

Aquella mañana, Lars se levantó como pudo. Estaba mareado, tenía el cuerpo adolorido, la garganta irritada y sentía demasiado calor. Mei le había pedido que se quedara acostado y volviera a dormir, pero luego de unos minutos, decidió levantarse, pensando que las molestias serían pasajeras. Se vistió despacio y salió de la habitación en silencio hasta que un par de estornudos lo delataron.

“¿A dónde crees que vas?” le preguntó Mei en tono tranquilo. Justo cómo pensó, él no se quedaría en la cama por mucho tiempo. 

“Tengo que ir a trabajar. Ya me siento mejor” contestó Lars con calma.

“Tú no sales de esta casa. Necesitas reposar. Ya llamé para avisar que estás enfermo” le dijo. 

Aunque a él no le gustaba ausentarse, esa respuesta le quitó un peso de encima. Así que, resignado, se dejó guiar de regresó a la habitación. Mei lo ayudó a ponerse ropa más ligera y después de meterse a la cama, ella le tomó la temperatura.

“38°” murmuró al revisar el termómetro, luego se sentó en el borde la cama y le acarició la mejilla ardiente por la fiebre.

“Pero no me siento tan mal” dijo Lars, intentando sonar convincente, pero volviendo a estornudar y sonarse la nariz.

Mei esbozó una triste sonrisa, le apartó el cabello de la frente y le puso un paño de agua tibia. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él trataría de hacerse el fuerte y fingiría sentirse mejor para no preocuparla. Además, estaba consciente de que a él no le gustaba verse vulnerable, ni siquiera a causa de algo tan común como un resfriado. 

La tarde anterior, cuando regresaban caminando de hacer unas compras, los sorprendió un aguacero. Aunque al llegar a casa tomaron una ducha caliente, más tarde, antes de irse a la cama, Lars comentó que tenía un ligero dolor en la garganta. Sin embargo, él no hizo mucho caso, hasta que pasó la mitad de la noche estornudando y quejándose. 

“Te traeré algo de comer y medicina, mientras duerme un poco más” le pidió Mei, luego se puso de pie, le lanzó un beso con la mano y salió de la habitación. 

Lars la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del cuarto. Suspiró frustrado, no había de otra. Intentó ponerse cómodo y dormir, aunque el dolor de cuerpo le impedía descansar, y eso sumado al continuo escurrimiento nasal, resultaba aún más difícil. Trató de mantener la calma y actuar racionalmente, pero a quién quería engañar, se sentía fatal. Unos minutos después, por fin se quedó dormido por lo que le pareció unos segundos. Tuvo un sueño intranquilo, pero al despertar sintió menos calor, quizá la fiebre había bajado. 

Mientras tanto, Mei seguía preocupada. Miró por la ventana, era una mañana gris y la lluvia no se había detenido ni un minuto. Por lo menos, ese día no tenía que ir al trabajo y podía quedarse en casa y atender a Lars, además, seguía el fin de semana. Eso la alivió, pero también la alarmó porque Lars podía llegar a ser demasiado necio. Estaba segura de que de haber tenido que salir, él se hubiera ido a trabajar como si nada. Lars cuidaba muy bien de ella cuando se enfermaba, pero cuando le tocaba a él ser cuidado, siempre era muy difícil. 

Evocó la primera vez que cuidó de él, también por un resfriado. Fue cuando estaban en la universidad. Al principio, él se había rehusado, diciéndole que no quería ser una carga, a pesar de que para Mei no resultaba molestia alguna. No era su culpa, él había crecido pensando que no debía causar problemas a los demás y que siempre debía ser fuerte. Al final, él se sintió tan mal que no le quedaron fuerzas para seguir discutiendo y ella pasó todo el fin de semana a su lado hasta que se recuperó.

Mei suspiró luego de pensar en eso, así que se dio prisa, preparó un poco de sopa y calentó el agua para el té. Luego recordó aquel jarabe que su abuela solía darle cuando se enfermaba. Era tan buen remedio que quizá le aliviaría el dolor de garganta. Además, no llevaba tantos ingredientes y era efectivo. Sabía que Lars era muy quisquilloso y tal vez no iba a querer probarlo porque no creía en remedios. Sin embargo, Mei siempre lograba convencerlo de lo que fuera y si se trataba de recuperarse pronto, era probable que él no pusiera tantos peros.

Al poco rato, cuando todo estuvo listo, ella volvió a entrar en la habitación con un plato de sopa de pollo, una taza de té y el medicamento en una bandeja. Lars ya estaba despierto y se sentó para tratar de comer, aunque no tenía hambre ni estaba de humor para eso, sólo quería tomar un antigripal y volverse a dormir. Mei ya sabía que Lars se negaría a comer, así que antes de que él pudiera tomar la cuchara, ella se adelantó y la agarró primero, la metió a la sopa y luego de soplarle un poco se la acercó para alimentarlo. Él titubeó, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que ella le daba de comer en la boca. 

“¿Qué sucede?” preguntó Mei. 

“Es que… no tengo hambre” contestó, sonrojándose. 

Ella pensó que la fiebre le había subido, pero cuando lo volvió a comprobar se dio cuenta de que no era así. Entonces lo instó a que comiera, aunque fuera un poco. 

“Conejito, tienes que comer. Si no el medicamento solo no va a funcionar. Vamos di _ah_ ” le pidió, también abriendo la boca.

Lo hizo, todavía dudando, y ella sonrió complacida. Él desvió la mirada, aunque llevaban muchos años de estar juntos y se habían casado hacía cuatro, ella todavía podía ponerlo muy nervioso. Mei siguió dándole de comer poco a poco hasta que se acabó la sopa. La verdad era que, a pesar de todo, a Lars le gustaba que ella lo mimara, sobre todo cuando estaba enfermo. Mei era una esposa paciente y atenta, por eso se sentía muy afortunado de que ella se hubiera quedado en casa con él. Así que se dejó consentir. 

“Ahora bebe el té con cuidado porque todavía está caliente” le indicó. 

Mientras él le daba un sorbo a su bebida, vio a su esposa sacar una botella pequeña con un líquido extraño. Tomó la otra cuchara y vació un poco.

“Abre la boca” le dijo acercándole la cuchara. Lars la miró interrogante, pero aún se sentía demasiado débil para protestar. Al probar el contenido, estuvo a punto de escupirlo.

“¿Qué es eso?” preguntó, todavía haciendo gestos. 

“Es un jarabe especial, mi abuela nos lo daba a mis hermanos y a mi cuando estábamos enfermos” le explicó, un poco divertida al ver su expresión. 

“Espero que al menos funcione” dijo él, volviendo a tomar el té para deshacerse de aquella desagradable sensación.

“¡Ay conejito! Por supuesto que funciona. Ahora, vuelve a acostarte y descansa”

Lars asintió, y ella se puso de pie para continuar con el quehacer. A decir verdad, él no quería que se fuera, se sentía más tranquilo en su compañía, pero temía contagiarla. Así que solo la vio salir de la habitación. Él también hizo lo propio y decidió hacerle caso. Si quería recuperarse pronto debía reposar, alimentarse bien y tomar sus medicamentos.

Unos días más tarde, Lars despertó de buen humor, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Mei no estaba en la cama, así que supuso que ya estaba preparando el desayuno. No perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a la cocina. Ella le dio los buenos días al escucharlo aproximarse, pero no le dio tiempo de voltear a verlo, porque él la había abrazado por detrás. Lars nunca había sido demasiado afectuoso, pero ese abrazo era tan cálido y transmitía toda la ternura que quería comunicarle.

“Me alegra saber que ya te sientes mejor, conejito” le dijo.

Él la soltó, y por fin, ella volteó a verlo.

“Sí, ese jarabe me ayudó mucho” comentó él, aun sin creerlo.

“¿Ves? Es efectivo” replicó ella con una sonrisa.

Lars la observó como si quisiera decirle algo más, pero parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, simplemente volvió a abrazarla y le dio un beso en la frente.

“Gracias a ti por cuidarme”

Entonces, ella rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y alzo el rostro para verlo.

“Recuerda que nunca serás una carga para mi”

“Lo sé, lo sé” le dijo, dándole otro beso.

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron unidos en ese tierno abrazo lleno de confort y tranquilidad.


End file.
